List of Blue's Clues New York Episodes
"Blue's Clues Dub: Blue's Clues New York" from August 10, 1996 to May 4, 2005. Season 1 (1996) #000 Blue Prints August 10, 1996 #001 Snack Time August 23 1996 #002 What Time is it For Blue? August 29 1996 #003 Postbox's Birthday September 5 1996 #004 Blue's Story Time September 9 1996 #005 Blue's Favorite Song September 15 1996 #006 What Does Blue Need? September 20 1996 #007 Adventures in Art October 1 1996 #008 Blue Goes To The Beach October 12 1996 #009 Pretend Time October 18 1996 #010 A Snowy Day November 6 1996 #011 The Trying Game November 13 1996 #012 The Grow Show December 12 1996 #013 Blue Wants To Play a Game! December 17 1996 #014 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 21 1996 Season 2 (1997-1999) #015 What Story Does Blue Want To Play? January 16 1997 #016 What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 20 1997 #017 What Does Blue Want To Make? January 26 1997 #018 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme February 12 1997 #019 Magenta Comes Over! February 19 1997 #020 Blue's News! September 12 1998 #021 Gabriel Gets the Sniffles September 21 1998 #022 What Does Blue Want to Build? September 29 1998 #023 Blue's Senses October 5 1998 #024 What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? October 10 1998 #025 What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 23 1998 #026 What Was Blue's Dream About? October 29 1998 #027 Blue's ABCs November 7 1998 #028 Math! November 29 1998 #029 Blue's Birthday June 10 1999 #030 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? June 15 1999 #031 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? June 29 1999 #032 Blue's Surprise at 2:00 July 6 1999 #033 The Lost Episode! July 12 1999 #034 Blue's Sad Day July 29 1999 #035 What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? August 9 1999 #036 What Did Blue See? August 17 1999 #037 Nurture! August 29 1999 #038 Blue is Frustrated September 2 1999 #039 What Is Blue Trying To Do? September 18 1999 #040 Mechanics! September 20 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) #041 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 1, 2000 #042 Art Appreciation March 10, 2000 #043 Weight and Balance April 17, 2000 #044 What's That Sound? April 20, 2000 #045 Animal Behavior! April 29, 2000 #046 Thankful May 15, 2000 #047 Blue's Big Pajama Party May 30, 2000 #048 Hide and Seek June 14, 2000 #049 Draw Along With Blue July 7, 2000 #050 Blue's Big Holiday August 5, 2000 #051 Anatomy August 10, 2000 #052 Signs August 11, 2000 #053 Geography August 15, 2000 #054 Nature August 18, 2000 #055 Pool Party August 28, 2000 #056 Occupations September 16, 2000 #057 What's So Funny? October 6, 2000 #058 Blue's Big Costume Party October 11, 2000 #059 Blue's Big Mystery October 17, 2000 #060 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 27, 2000 #061 Blue's Big Musical November 13, 2000 #062 Inventions November 30, 2000 #063 Blue's Play December 14, 2000 #064 Prehistoric Blue January 8, 2001 #065 The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) January 23, 2001 #066 Words February 3, 2001 #067 Blue's Collection February 14, 2001 #068 Cafe Blue February 17, 2001 #069 Shy February 25, 2001 #070 Environments February 25, 2001 #071 Stormy Weather March 6, 2001 #072 Magenta Gets Glasses March 16, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #073 Imagine Nation March 30, 2001 #074 Adventure April 21, 2001 #075 The Anything Box April 28, 2001 #076 Superfriends May 23, 2001 #077 What's New Blue? June 13, 2001 #078 Blue's New Place June 20, 2001 #079 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day August 10, 2001 #080 The Baby's Here! September 6, 2001 #081 Making Changes October 4, 2001 #082 Bugs! October 12, 2001 #083 Un Dia Con Plum! October 26, 2001 #084 What's Inside? November 24, 2001 #085 Something To Do Blue? December 1, 2001 #086 Blue's School December 6, 2001 #087 Let's Boogie December 29, 2001 #088 Blocks January 1, 2002 #089 Blue's Book Nook January 4, 2002 #090 Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonanza January 24, 2002 #091 Let's Plant February 16, 2002 #092 Rhyme Time February 21, 2002 #093 Puppets March 18, 2002 #094 I'm So Happy! March 20, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2004) #095 The Big Book About Us March 24, 2002 #096 Gabriel's Scrapbook April 19, 2002 #097 Can You Help? April 26, 2002 #098 Shape Searchers May 3, 2002 #099 The Snack Chart May 26, 2002 #100 Colors Everywhere June 8, 2002 #101 Playing Store June 18, 2002 #102 Patience June 30, 2002 #103 Blue's Big Band July 8, 2002 #104 Gabriel's Surprise Party July 10, 2002 #105 Blue Goes To The Doctor August 19, 2002 #106 The Boat Float September 3, 2002 #107 Bedtime Business September 22, 2002 #108 The Scavenger Hunt October 5, 2002 #109 A Brand New Game October 17, 2002 #110 Contraptions! November 27, 2002 #111 A Surprise Guest December 18, 2002 #112 Numbers Everywhere January 7, 2003 #113 The Story Wall January 25, 2003 #114 Up, Down, All Around! February 18, 2003 #115 Dress Up Day March 14, 2003 #116 The Alphabet Train March 18, 2003 #117 Blue's Predictions March 19, 2003 #118 Let's Write! March 28, 2003 #119 Magenta's Messages April 19, 2003 #120 Space Dancing! April 24, 2003 #121 Body Language April 29, 2003 #122 Look Carefully.... May 27, 2004 #123 I Did That! May 31, 2004 #124 Morning Music June 10, 2004 #125 Blue's Big Car Trip July 1, 2004 #126 Animals In Our House? July 21, 2004 #127 Our Neighborhood Festival August 1, 2004 #128 Blue Takes You To School August 28, 2004 #129 Meet Polka-Dots! September 8, 2004 Season 6 (2004-2005) #130 The Legend of the Blue Puppy January 22, 2004 #131 Love Day January 23. 2004 #132 Blue's Wishes January 28, 2004 #133 Gabriel's Clues February 12, 2004 #134 Playdates February 12, 2004 #135 Bluestock March 5, 2004 #136 The Fairy Tale Ball December 10, 2004 #137 Soccer Practice April 19, 2005 #138 Skidoo Adventure May 4, 2005 Category:List of television episodes, videos and Albums Category:Remakes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki